


Morning

by icandrawamoth



Category: The Extinction Cycle - Nicholas Sansbury Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Alternate Universe - No Apocalypse, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamuary, Tumblr: polyshipprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Kate has to get up early for her job; her bedmates are disappointed.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For Polyshipprompts's Polyamuary [day 31 prompt](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/160087424534/imagine-all-of-your-polyship-in-bed-together-in).

Kate wakes minutes before the alarm like she does nearly every day and reaches to turn it off before it can disturb the rest of her bedmates.

There’s just one problem though - Riley is on the outside of the bed, and his blue eyes blink open as she brushes against him to reach her target. “Time for you to get up already?” he asks, puppy dog eyes on full blast.

“I’m afraid so,” she says, leaning in to kiss his nose.

An arm wraps around her waist as words emerge around a yawn: “Dr. Kate’s gotta be up early to go off and save the world.”

Katie turns to meet Reed’s lips. “You know it.”

“Pipe down,” Horn mumbles from where his face is hidden between Reed’s shoulders. “‘S too early to be awake when we’re on leave.”

“We’re not all on leave, honey,” Kate replies, running a hand over his hair and grinning as he all but purrs under the attention. “Some of us still have to work.”

On the far side of the bed, Fitz is blinking awake, too, and Kate rolls her eyes at herself. She couldn’t have failed more at not bothering them if she tried. “Five more minutes?” he says, blinking big brown eyes at her.

“You can all go right back to sleep,” Kate tells them. “I just need to-”

Reed pulls her back to the bed and buries his face in her hair. “No.”

Katie chuckles but relaxes against him. “Two more minutes,” she allows. “Honestly, for big strong military men, you four act like little kids who don't want their mommy to leave them.”

“Stop giving Riley ideas,” Reed mutters without disentangling from her.

“I didn't say anything.” Riley only pouts for a moment before his grin turns absolutely lascivious. “But I can call you 'mommy' if you want.”

“I'm fine for now, thanks,” Kate says mock-primly. “But I do have to go.” She pulls back from Reed, giving him another kiss. Then the others are crowing in with hugs and kisses of their own, and it's another two minutes before she manages to climb off the bed.

“We'll miss you,” Fitz declares.

“I'll pop by during Riley's physical therapy session. You're all going with, right?”

She gets a round of murmured affirmatives.

“Until then.”

Now that they've finally come to terms once again with the fact that she has an early morning job, they've all gone back to sleep by the time she's prepared to leave the house. Apollo is whining softly at the bedroom door, and she shushes the dog gently as she lets him outside.

She leaves the bedroom door open as she goes, knowing the moment Apollo is done with his business, he'll run back inside and join the guys. The German Shepherd technically isn't allowed on the bed, but she'll pretend the door was a mistake. It's a least a small way she can make up for her own absence.


End file.
